


Uncle T and the Mudkip

by Kenyastarflight



Series: Glory's Tales [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover silliness, Everything's better with Pokemon right, Gen, It was a meme back in 2008 don't ask, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenyastarflight/pseuds/Kenyastarflight
Summary: Glory brings home a Pokemon.  Originally written and posted to DeviantArt in 2008.
Series: Glory's Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717957
Kudos: 5





	Uncle T and the Mudkip

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the long-ago year of 2008, DeviantArt pulled an April Fool's Day prank in which everyone's icon was replaced by an image of the Pokemon Mudkip. It pissed off a lot of people, but I personally thought it was cute and harmless. It also spawned this bit of crack fic, however, so there's that...
> 
> Not necessarily canon or necessary reading in the "Glory's Tales" universe, but if you want to count it as canon it'll fit between Chapters 8 and 9 of "Thundercracker's Glory."

Thundercracker was on his computer, ready to run a raid with his guild in World of Warcraft, when Glory scurried into their quarters, an eager shine in her optics.  
  
"Uncle T, Uncle T, can I keep it?"  
  
"Just a minute, Glory," Thundercracker informed her, and he fired off a quick message to his raid party:  
  
 _RollOfThunder: Going AFK for a bit.  
  
NakeMaco: Sure thing.  
  
Anklebiter: Niece again?  
  
RollOfThunder: Yes.  
  
Anklebiter: Cool. Say hi for me.  
  
IAmVoldemort: When's she gonna get an account?  
  
NakeMaco: Thunder says she's too young, remember?  
  
RollOfThunder: BRB_  
  
Setting his character to "Away From Keyboard" status, he turned around to face the young femme. "Can you keep what?"  
  
She held up a container for her uncle's inspection -- a steel container with slitted sides and a handle, the type that Cybertronian scientists normally used to hold live specimins for study until a more suitable cage or enclosure could be secured. Inside the container something was shifting and chirping, and once in awhile a damp thwap would sound as it slapped a limb against the sides of its cage. Judging from the wet sounds the thing was making and the water dripping from the bottom of the cage, she'd captured something seagoing... and Thundercracker was going to have to find out who'd let her outside the Nemesis without consulting him first.  
  
"Glory, what have I said before?" he asked, arching an optic ridge. "Until I discuss it with Megatron, no pets."  
  
"But he's cute!" Glory pleaded, her already-big optics seeming to go even wider. "And he was all alone and looked so sad. I wanted to be his friend."  
  
"No, Glory," Thundercracker replied sternly. "I said no pets, and I meant it." He bent down and tried to peer through the slits in the cage. "Besides, if you got this thing from the ocean, it might need to cycle water to survive. You should put it back before it suffocates."  
  
"I think he cycles air AND water," Glory said matter-of-factly. "He has water filters like a fish, but I heard him cycling air when I brought him inside. And look, he's just fine!" She shook the cage, and the creature inside squeaked in dismay.  
  
Thundercracker gave a sighing air cycle of his own and pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "Glory, if you want a pet, I'll discuss it with Megatron. But he's very busy, so it might be awhile. So you need to let this thing go, and maybe we can find you another one if Megatron okays it."  
  
"We can hide it from Megatron," she offered, smiling hopefully.  
  
"Megatron doesn't like surprises," Thundercracker reminded her -- though seeing as she'd spent half the morning hiding from the Decepticon commander after he'd discovered that she and the cassettes had packed his fusion cannon with confetti, he didn't see why he HAD to reminder her of that detail. She should know it from experience by now...  
  
"Uncle T, just look at him!" she pleaded. "You'll love him!"  
  
"Fine," he sighed again, taking the cage from her. "Let's see what you've caught." And he lifted the lid.  
  
The creature staring back was bizarre even by the standards of Earth's organic life. Roughly the size of a large dog, it was a sky blue that closely matched Thundercracker's own paint job with a nearly-white lower jaw and underbelly, orange gills on its cheeks, and shining black eyes. It possessed four short, stumpy legs that ended in oddly tapered paws and a smooth round head topped with a tall crest or fin of some kind. Its fin-shaped tail was the same almost-white of its belly, and this appendage waggled back and forth excitedly as the creature gazed up at him... and was evidently the source of the slapping noise he'd heard earlier as it knocked against the walls of its prison.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Glory grinned.  
  
"I... suppose that's one way to put it," Thundercracker replied, cocking his head to one side as he regarded the creature. It mirrored his gesture, tilting its own head curiously at him.  
  
"Can I keep him? I promise I'll take good care of him!"  
  
"What have I said?" he reminded her. "We need Megatron's approval first. And it might be a good idea to show him this creature so he can make a better decision..."  
  
Said creature seemed to decide it was bored with being stared at, and it jumped out of the cage and landed atop Thundercracker's helmet. The Seeker froze instinctively, knowing that the slightest movement could cause the animal to fall and hurt itself. He continued to hold as still as possible even as Glory's new friend craned its neck so it was staring upside-down into his optics, Glory giggling all the while.  
  
He probably would have remained still a long while had Starscream not chosen that moment to barge into his quarters.  
  
"Thundercracker, I'm scheduling flight maneuvers for..." His voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the creature. "What is THAT?"  
  
"That's my new pet!" Glory announced, beaming.  
  
"It's disgusting!" Starscream shrilled, grimacing. "Kill it!" And he raised a hand to swat the creature.  
  
"No!" screamed Glory.  
  
The beast was too quick, springing off Thundercracker's helmet and into his lap just as Starscream's hand impacted against the helm. From there it hopped down to the floor and scurried out the open door, chirruping happily.  
  
"OW!" howled Thundercracker. "Slag it, Starscream..."  
  
"Alert the base!" Starscream demanded. "We have organic vermin in the corridors!"  
  
"I'll catch him!" Glory volunteered, dashing outside.  
  
"Glory, get back here!" Thundercracker ordered, pursuing her. Starscream was right behind.  
  
The three Decepticons entered the hallway just in time to see the entire Constructicon team scatter in surprise as the creature darted around and through their legs. Glory dove to the floor, crawled between Mixmaster's legs, and continued to chase her newfound pet. Thundercracker pushed past Scrapper with a muttered apology as he hurried after her, while Starscream lagged behind to yell at Hook, who was irately demanding what the slag was going on.  
  
Still chittering happily, the animal rounded the corner, Glory in hot pursuit. Thundercracker skidded around the corner in time to see the little beastie careen off of a stunned Soundwave's legs, nearly scare the hydraulic fluid out of Breakdown, and dash straight through the open door leading into Megatron's quarters.  
  
Thundercracker and Glory wisely slid to a collective halt as noise rang out of the room -- a thunderous crash, delighted squeaking and purring, and an enraged bellow.  
  
"THUNDERCRACKER!!"  
  
Thundercracker considered his options, then came to a decision. He picked Glory up, nodded his regards to Soundwave and Breakdown, and took off running for his own quarters.  
  
"What say you help me run a raid with my Draenei Paladin while we wait for Megatron to cool off?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Glory said brightly.


End file.
